The Fair
by Courtney JoAnne
Summary: Jaidee draged Roderich to the fair, somewhat against his will. That doesn't mean he couldn't have a good time though, and he definately knock down that stack of milk bottles. Austria x Thailand


**A/N: This was another gift for my friend, based off an rp we had. It is set in the pokemon universe, but pokemon really doesn't have anything to do with it. **

**Thailand = Jaidee**

**Words: 1634**

It was Jaidee's idea.

Roderich didn't like going out into public, into the hot sun and still air. He didn't like to go where bodies pressed together, where sweat of other people got on you when you brushed against them, where the food was all fried and the music obnoxious and unintelligible over the loud noise of voices. This is why early on in their relationship Roderich ruled out going to places like malls and shopping centers, and though was a bit more accepting, still shied away from the small markets that Jaidee went to when getting food. It's why he spent a good deal of his time at the reservation; despite the fact he missed the conveniences and modernization of the city.

So when Jaidee stopped his Jeep in front of the poke-fair, he didn't know what he was going to do.

He truly did try his best to enjoy himself, and was quite glad to learn that Jaidee had the foresight to bring a more appropriate shirt for Roderich to be in, but he still had a hard time. Everything about the place was everything he disliked, multiplied by many times. He did try his best to enjoy it though, and he finally managed to successfully sometime after they (or more like Jaidee) ate a very hardy lunch.

They had been walking around for a while, Roderich fanning himself with the fair brochure.

"How did you even get tickets for this anyway?" he looked around the crowded place, packed to the gills with people. Children pressed up against tanks to look at the pretty foreign water pokemon; men trying to lift more weight than a machamp. Ferris Wheels, food stands, roller coasters, arts and crafts and games, it had anything and everything a fair could need.

"Well I leant some of the phanpy to the children's petting zoo, and along with some of the funds going towards a donation at the reservation, they gave me a couple free tickets. Jaidee smiled, leading his burning boyfriend to the shade in order to get some sunscreen on his slowly reddening skin.

"Well that was nice of the…" Jaidee had stopped in the shade and he hadn't noticed and he stopped naturally as well, not expecting to get attacked with sunscreen. "That was nice of them." He smiled a bit at the other, who rarely got burnt and was already well tanned from his hours out in the sun.

"It was… what do you want to do next?" he smiled at the other as he continued rubbing the sunscreen into his face, despite the other's attempt to bat him away so he could do it himself.

" I don't know…" replied Roderich, a bit embarrassed by the other's mothering attention, and blushing a bit, only making his pale cheeks all the more red. Jaidee laughed at this and was about to suggest something when a hand tapped his shoulder. Turning around he saw a booth, and a man with yellow hair and an obnoxious curl standing behind it, juggling a few balls.

"If you have a buck, I would recommend playing." The man winked behind his glasses and caught all three balls as he ended it and put them on the counter in front of the two. At this point Roderich was paying attention as well, though only partially as he was going about finishing with the sunscreen before the darker haired one could get back to it.

"A dollar, three balls. That's three tries to be a winner." The man pulled on the collar of his obnoxious blue and red and white jacket, grinning a broad, bright white smile at the two. "Come on, you know you want to win something, be a hero, just like me."

Jaidee was amused, and looked to Roderich, who hadn't paid much mind to the miniature speech and was more perplexed with how much sunscreen was still on his face, while also dripping off his hands.

"Want to give it a try?" he looked at the other who looked up and shrugged, smiling and chuckling a bit.

"Sure, sure… if you help me." Roderich was blushing and chuckling, and Jaidee laughed, helping him with the excess sunscreen and rubbing it in before they turned to the game. Jaidee gave the strange looking American several dollars, and a bowl full of balls was put in front of the two for them to both play.

"You can go first Roddy." Jaidee actually let his kind smile slide into a bit of a grin, knowing Roderich was not good with anything that exerted energy or used physical strength, and that this would be amusing. Roderich figured the reason though and sighed, though he complied to what the other said.

"Ja, ja, sure." He nodded a bit, picking up the ball he looked at the tower of milk bottles warily. He didn't know whether or not he would be able to get the ball even to the stack several feet away. He hadn't done anything like this since he was a child. He shrugged though, throwing it with the best of his ability… and failing miserably. Blushing in embarrassment as the ball fell short of where it was supposed to go.

Jaidee laughed a bit, picking up the second ball himself and leaning over, kissing his cheek.

"Don't worry, we have six tries between us, and since we've paid I'm sure he will set it up again." Roderich scowled a bit at his assurance, though wasn't surprised in the least when the other knocked over all the bottles with his first ball. Roderich frowned deeper, almost looking like he was pouting, as the American set up the bottles again. Picking up the second ball, Roderich tried to situate himself a little better, trying to remember things his older brother had taught him about throwing a ball and sighed.

He really ought to tell his brother he was quite useless.

Throwing the ball, it actually got to the milk bottles instead of falling short, but much to Roderich's dismay it flew right past, not hitting a single bottle. And of course, Jaidee was able to knock down the bottles in one try again, right after.

Roderich normally prided himself on his control of his emotions and such, and he didn't know what truly made him act as he did as he reflected on it afterwards. Maybe it was the heat, or the atmosphere, or the disgusting sugar overload that Jaidee had called food he had to ingest earlier, he didn't know. But Roderich lost his self control for several moments in a fit of passion either way, and he didn't know why.

Picking up the ball a bit earnestly, he situated himself again quickly and threw with all his might at the stack of bottles. He knew the minute it left his fingers though he missed, and without thinking or looking where the ball was too land, he had snapped up the other ball tossing it as well.

He didn't expect to actually hit the stack though. He stood there in shock, watching as the American looked to the ground, pondering over what to do with the glass that Roderich had shattered, and muttering over how this had never happened before. He had hit it. Jaidee looked in just about as much shock, though for a completely different reason.

He had never seen Roderich act like that before. He knew the other was prideful, but he had never seen that look on his face, and the more he thought about it, the more he couldn't get the thought out of his head that… that was hot.

He was grateful when he was distracted from that thought though by the loud American, laughing, and he noticed that it jolted Roderich out of his shock too.

"Ha-ha! Well I see who the winner out of you two is. Come on, choose yourself a prize good Sir!" the blonde grinned widely, motioning to a giant pile of stuffed pokemon of many different types. Roderich looked rather perplexed over the idea as he dragged himself out of his thoughts, but slowly nodded, looking like he didn't much care. Jaidee thought that he was just going to pick any old thing really, and he was surprised that the other actually took any time at all to say something, though it made sense afterword.

"The blue one…" he pointed to a soft mound of plush that had patches in the design and cute button eyes. Alfred gave it to him with a smile and thanked them for playing, and then the brunette turned around, holding out the poke-plush to him.

"For you."

The other's intentions were clear now and he blushed, smiling a bit. The other held out a fluffy stuffed Phanpy. Taking it shyly, he smiled.

"Th-thank you Roderich." He chuckled a bit, blushing and holding the small thing with a smile before putting it safely in his bag. On the outside it may have just seemed to be a guy brushing off something girly, but he truly thought it was adorable and his appreciation was shown through a tight hug he gave the other. "That's sweet of you." he laughed a bit though at a flinch from the other he looked surprised.

"Something wrong?" he looked at the other in worry, never having experience a reaction like that before. With the other shrugging a shoulder with a pained look on his face though, he began to laugh, understanding well enough what had happened.

"I think I threw out my arm." Roderich laughed a bit sheepishly and blushed again, and with a kiss from the other and a guiding hand, Jaidee lead him from the booth to a place more private so he could pop his dislocated shoulder back in and they could go back to enjoying the fair.


End file.
